Zhenji
Zhen Ji (甄姫, Shinki) first appeared in Dynasty Warriors 3 and is the only female character for Wei. She is depicted as slightly arrogant and snobbish with each successive title exaggerating these characteristics further. She is Cao Pi's wife. She is originally one of Yuan Xi's wives but this is not always mentioned in the games. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 25 years old. Role in Games :"Ahh.. Such a beautiful flower to be found on the battlefield." :::―Cao Pi Dynasty Warriors In the main sequence of games, she has no really significant roles except that she is the default character who mentions suspicion of Zhou Fang's defection at You Ting (this position in the cutscene is variable, and can be filled by all characters except Sima Yi or Cao Cao, who ride alongside her). In Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends and Dynasty Warriors 6, she also makes a cameo appearance on Yuan Shao's side at Jie Ting. In Dynasty Warriors 5, she participates on the side of Yuan Shao at the Battle of Guan Du. Later, Zhen Ji joins Cao Pi and participates in Chi Bi and He Fei Castle. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhen Ji appears as one of the last lines of defense for Yuan Shao's supply base at Guan Du. After this battle, she fights with her second husband in Wei. During Cao Pi's Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Yuan Xi and her arrive as reinforcements for Yuan Shao at He Bei. Cao Pi immediately tries to court with her, which angers Yuan Xi. If Cao Pi wins over her husband, she will be impressed by his strength and agrees to follow him. She also appears in Zhang He's story and encourages him to follow his own desires. Warriors Orochi Like many officers of Wei, Zhen Ji is an unwilling servant of Orochi. During one of Wei's Gaiden stages in the first game, Zhen Ji decides to fully join Cao Pi's rebellion by seizing control of Liang Province from Dong Zhuo. Kotaro Fuma arrives as reinforcements for the tyrant, creating an illusion of her husband and throwing her into confusion. She is rescued by her love and she joins his army. Character Information Personality Zhen Ji is described in the game as a "serene woman with a noble heart." In the games, she has a calm, even-tempered demeanor but is unwavering and merciless. In Dynasty Warriors 5, her personality became more ruthless and snobbish, perhaps to answer the ruthless personality of Cao Pi who debuted in the said game. She affectionately addresses him as "My beloved" (我が君, Waga kimi). Like Diao Chan, her sexually suggestive phrases are often cut in the English script. Her attitude to other people is stated on her love and appreciation for the upper class, where she considers the lower class as "filthy peasants". In recent games, she also has a minor rivalry with Yue Ying as the women argue over who has the better mate. Should they meet on the field in Dynasty Warriors 6, they will berate their rival's husband and grow angered if insulted. Appearance Zhen Ji usually wears revealing clothes, mostly in her chest and legs, and also uses bluish tones as a sign for her dedication to Wei. She is also accented with streaks of fur, feathers and golden colors that can represent her nobility and high-class. Voice Actors * Michelle Ruff - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Yuko Sumitomo - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhen Ji (Quotes) *"Dance to my tune!" *"Even if I die here, it would have been for my lord." *"Such deviousness... I would be impressed if I wasn't so disgusted!" *"I will never leave your side again, my lord.!" *"I could play a little something for you, if you'd like." *"I have no regrets. I will fight for you!" *"Bow your head!" *"Away with you!" *"Ha! Filthy peasants." *"I shall play a requiem for you!" *"You can not hide from me!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Plays her flute that makes an orb that explodes after a short while. * , : Turns around and lifts her foot into the air. * , , : Zhen Ji struts and slaps, advancing with each step. * , , , : Turns around and launches her leg backwards. * , , , , : She rises her flute in the air, sending all adjacent foes upwards. * , , , , , : Plays a note from her flute, sending out a shockwave. * : Zhen Ji continuously plays her flute in a rhythm, sending out circular shockwaves. Horse Moveset * : Zhen Ji swings to each side, and kicks. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to both sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Zhen Ji fights for the Wei forces, wielding a large golden flute she uses to strike her enemies with. Her attacks are around normal speed, but leave openings, allowing enemies to strike her down. One advantage to her style is found in some of her combo attacks as well as her Musou attack, which allow you to knock out all surrounding enemies, as opposed to those just in front of you. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhen Ji has a whip moveset. The main difference between them is her Fire Attack special. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Dark Moon Flute *Base Attack: 42 *Stage: Battle of Chang Ban *Requirements: Defeat Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang. Defeat Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei in a duel. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Twilight Flute *Base Attack: 45 *Attributes: Level 18 Dragon Amulet, Level 10 Nanman Armor, Level 13 Horned Helm, Level 20 Seven Star Sash :Stage: Encounter at Yi Province :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Go outside the castle into Cao Pi's army and Zhen Ji will defect to Cao Pi's army. Then, defeat all enemy generals and sub-generals except Yuan Xi, and achieve an 150 K.O. count. Or, do the opposite and stay inside the castle with Yuan Xi, and defeat every general and sub-general save for Cao Pi, and achieve an 150 K.O. count. :Strategy: # Join Cao Pi's army by exiting the castle at the beginning of the stage. # After converting to the Wei army, go back into the castle right away. The castle will close, and a message says Zhen Ji will be isolated. # Defeat all ememy officers and sub-officers except Yuan Xi. # Get 150 KOs. # Level 11 message. Note: Getting isolated may not be a requirement. If you missed a sub-officer by accidentally killing his officer, you can get an extra 50 KOs to compensate for that. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Dark Moon Flute *Base Attack: 32; Weight: Medium *Attributes: Fill +20, Mounted +17, Bow +18, Defense +18, Life +17 *Stage: Battle of He Fei Castle (Wei) *Location: On Sun Quan's boat, past Zhou Tai. *Requirements: Achieve a 300 K.O. count, and rendezvous with Cao Pi. Historical Information Zhen Ji , formally Empress Wenzhao (文昭皇后, literally, "the civil and diligent empress"), was the first wife of Wei's first emperor, Cao Pi ― although she was never empress while she was alive. She was posthumously honored as an empress because her son Cao Rui later became emperor. Yuan Shao, the most powerful warlord at the time, was defeated by Cao Cao at the Battle of Guan Du in 200, and died in 202. After his death, his sons Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang became involved in internecine struggles against each other in trying to control their father's vast domain, and this allowed Cao Cao to play them off against each other, eventually conquering all of the Yuans' territory. While he was still campaigning against the Yuans, he was able to capture Yecheng in 204, and his son Cao Pi, who accompanied him, saw Lady Zhen and became obsessed with her beauty. Even though her husband Yuan Xi was still alive at this point (and would remain so until 207), Cao Pi forced her to marry him as his wife. Eight months later, she gave birth to Cao Rui ― leading to incessant gossip that Cao Rui was actually biologically Yuan Xi's son, not Cao Pi's, although that appeared to be rather unlikely given that Yuan Xi had been away from Yecheng for quite some time before Cao Pi married Lady Zhen. Nevertheless, the rumors became a source of tension between Cao Pi and Lady Zhen. Cao Pi's other favorite, Guo Nüwang, took full advantage of the rumors to increase the tension. Eventually, Lady Zhen lost the favor of Cao Pi. When he forced Emperor Xian of Han to abdicate to him and thus established Wei in 220, he set his capital at Luo Yang but did not summon Lady Zhen from Yecheng to join him. Lady Zhen became upset, and Lady Guo reported her anger to Cao Pi, further angering him. In 221, he sent messengers to force her to commit suicide. Her rival Guo Nüwang would become empress the next year. After Lady Zhen's son Cao Rui became emperor in 226, he honored her posthumously as an empress, although he also honored Empress Guo as empress dowager. In 235, Empress Ji died under controversial circumstances with many historians believing that Cao Rui had found out her role in Lady Zhen's death and forced her to commit suicide. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhen Ji also makes cameo appearance in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI, where she is is renamed Zhen Shi and is portrayed as a woman of high intelligence and compassion and inner and outer beauties. After the Battle of Guan Du, Zhen Shi is taken prisoner and an Officer informs Cao Pi of a rumor that the prisoner named Zhen Shi is said to be a beautiful maiden. Cao Pi agrees to meet her and the two first meet at the city where Zhen Shi is held captive. As soon as he saw her he quickly became enamored by her and was surprised at how beautiful she really was. Cao Pi asked her hand in marriage stating that it would be to her advantage and Zhen Shi replies "I am your prisoner. Do I have any other choice?" and she accepts his offer as she understood her situation clearly. They were soon married in The 8th month of 202. Soon after they had a child named Cao Rui who would later become Emperor Ming of Wei. Gallery Image:Zhenji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image:310506203zhen Ji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Zhenji-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhen Ji.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Zhenji-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhenji-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Zhenji-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wei characters